1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to board handling equipment and in particular to board handling equipment for handling printed circuit boards with surface mounted integrated circuits.
2. Discussion of Related Art
When products are sold to original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) the products are usually accompanied by specifications. The specifications typically include acceptable operating conditions, connection recommendations, direct current (DC) specifications, alternating current (AC) specifications, etc. The product is commonly warranted to perform according to the specifications.
Product manufacturers perform certain tests to guarantee the product complies with the specifications. For example, manufacturers of printed circuit boards (PCB) with soldered components test the electrical connections throughout a board to ensure that all components have been soldered to the board correctly. Some tests require boards to be plugged in and removed from connectors repeatedly. The equipment used for these and other tests exert a significant amount of force on the board. The testing equipment can twist and bend the board as well.
When the force on the board is not well distributed or when the board is not well supported the board may be subject to deflection. As the board deflects, component-to-board interface (i.e., solder joints) can become damaged or the components can become damaged. If the board passes its testing and upon removal from the board handling equipment a component becomes damaged or the solder joints open, for example, the manufacturer would likely ship the board to customers without knowing that the board is defective. The shipped, defective board could cause intermittent problems in computer systems, which are difficult to isolate and repair. In some instances, the board may not function at all. As technology advance and components become more delicate, the likelihood of damaging components or compromising solder joints increases.